AU and RP Scenarios
by Prospereta
Summary: Read for more info. (Not an update post. I will add onto it when I get requests filled.) I am only doing pale or red quadrants, though. uwu
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So, I have this list from a RP and AU list on Tumblr, and I figured, why not write drabbles to it! So request a pairing, if you'd please! If you want to specify whether it is an AU or a RP scenario, please do so. If not, I'll assign ships as I please. I think this'll be fun to do! I'd like to know your OTPs, your favorite ships, etc. I'm going to keep this limited to Homestuck, obviously, but if you'd like another pairing from another fandom I'd be glad to see if I can write it. **

**Cafe:** our characters meet in a coffee shop

**Learn:** your character teaching mine something

**Teach:** my character teaching yours something

**Ding dong:** my character visiting yours

**Fuss:** our characters arguing about something

**Allies:** our characters fighting something together

**Enemies:** our characters fighting each other

**Confess:** my character confesses something to yours

**Advice:** my character coming to yours for advice

**Mystery:** our characters solving a mystery together

**Sick:** my character nursing yours back to health

**Wild card:** any scene of requester's choosing, mix or match

**High school AU:** our characters in high school

**Western AU:** our characters in the old West

**Fairy tale AU:** our characters in a fairy tale

**Science fiction AU:** our characters in the future

**Cop movie AU:** our characters are partners on the force

**Zombie AU:** our characters in a zombie apocalypse

**Gangster AU:** our characters in a gangster movie setting

**Mirror AU:** characters swap personalities (either to opposite personality or with each other)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cafe:** our characters meet in a coffee shop **(Karkat x Nepeta)**

**Learn:** your character teaching mine something **(Dirk x Jane)**

**Ding dong:** my character visiting yours

**Fuss:** our characters arguing about something

**Allies:** our characters fighting something together

**Enemies:** our characters fighting each other

**Confess:** my character confesses something to yours **(Karkat x Aradia)**

**Advice:** my character coming to yours for advice

**Mystery:** our characters solving a mystery together

**Sick:** my character nursing yours back to health **(John x Dave)**

**High school AU:** our characters in high school

**Western AU:** our characters in the old West

**Fairy tale AU:** our characters in a fairy tale

**Science fiction AU:** our characters in the future

**Cop movie AU:** our characters are partners on the force

**Zombie AU:** our characters in a zombie apocalypse

**Gangster AU:** our characters in a gangster movie setting

**Mirror AU:** characters swap personalities (either to opposite personality or with each other)


	3. Aradia x Karkat - Teaching

"Aradia, I need to talk to you abou- what in the name of grubsniffing's fuck are you doing?"

"The flowers are in bloom. You should take the time to view them."

"We don't have time for that! And god dammit the flowers are always in bloom; they're fucking fake!"

"Karkat, please calm down. Just sit and relax. Look at the flowers. They're so pretty and you're so concerned with getting things done that you don't ever just watch them."

"Fuck you." Karkat sits, muttering to himself.

"Hasn't Terezi gotten you to smell them before?"

"They're. Fake."

"But you've got an imagination, right? Why not put it to use?"

"You're frustrating me. You're so fucking cheerful about life and death and fucking corpses and WHY ARE YOU SO EXASPERATING? You make my thinkpan want to jump out of my skull and jump into the pool of acids that is my stomach."

"You're just grumpy~" Aradia sings, gliding her fingers along the cloth petals of the bright flowers, one for every color of the hemospectrum. Karkat sighs.

"And no, Terezi has never once gotten me to "smell the roses". All she does is roleplay with Nepeta and lick people and yell at Vriska. It's getting annoying."

"Then maybe you should teach _her_ to smell the roses."

"Maybe." Aradia smiles at his response and picks up a bright red flower, tucking it in his wild hair.

"Beautiful."

"Adorabloodthirsty."

"…Beautiful." She says again, another smile gracing her red lips. The corners of Karkat's lips twitch up and he chuckles; it's as if three years of pressure were released in that small laugh, and he does it again, until he can't breathe. Aradia laughs with him, small, chipper noises that wrinkle her nose and make her face light up.

"Thanks, Aradia. You're not so bad."

"Thank you, Karkat." She pulls her knees to her chest, the bandages tight against her legs. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"


	4. Humanstuck Eridan x Nepeta - Fuss

Eridan hunches over his book. He mutters something under his breath, jotting something down on the notepad beside it. The door slams open, a frazzled-looking catgirl standing in the entrance. She pushes her dark auburn locks out of her face, tucking them under her blue cat hat. She shoves the door closed.

"Well, good afternoon ta ya, too."

"Oh, shut up, Ampurra. I've been having a shitty day and I don't need your shit to pile onto it." She huffs bitterly.

"Oh, cmon. Calm down. I can take some a that tension outta your shoulders if ya'd like." He waggles his brow, smirking.

"Go ahead. I could use a backrub, fishyface." Eridan seems a bit taken aback that she accepted his offer, but he moves his books and scoots over to the other side of the couch. She plops down next to him, peeling off her jacket.

"Well?" She looks back at him.

"Patience, Nep." He presses his palms into her back, rubbing circles with his thumbs. A soft groan eases its way out from Nepeta's mouth, and she tucks her chin to her chest to give him better access. He continues to massage, chuckling when she begins to purr.

"Furick you, Ampurra." She mutters.

"Later, if you're lucky." This earns him a slap and Nepeta jumps up.

"Ew. What do you want for dinner? I'm buying." She rolls her eyes, pulling out her wallet.

"Let's just get takeout tonight." Eridan suggests. Nepeta nods, picking up her phone and placing their usual orders.

A few hours later, the two sit across from each other on the floor, empty takeout boxes littering the coffee table. Nepeta tosses Eridan a fortune cookie.

"Don't you think fortune cookies are cool?"

"Nep, the fortunes are fake."

"But still. They're so cute!" She cracks one open, placing her fortune facedown. She takes her time eating, not daring to look at the fortune. When Eridan peeks at his before eating the cookie, she slaps his hand.

"Don't look yet! We have to look at the same time!"

"Fine." He eats his cookie, rolling his eyes.

"Okay! Are you ready?" She picks up her fortune, eyeing him.

"Yeah. Whatever. Go." They both flip the fortunes simultaneously. Nepeta reads hers slowly. 'Your true love will reveal themself in the moonlight,' it reads. She looks at Eridan, the light streaming in through the window catching in his bright blue eyes and his stupid purple streak in that soft brown hair of his.

"W-well...what does yours say?" He gulps, smiling. She reads it to him, and he shrugs.

"The love of your life is sittin across from you." He says simply.

"Hah...that's weird." You stand, grabbing the takeout boxes and stuffing the trash into them, leaving the fortunes. Eridan looks at the back. Her lucky time of day is 11:00 PM, his is 5:00 PM. It was pretty close to 11 by now, as they had spent a great deal of time going over notes for a test and arguing about relationships. Nepeta runs back in, visibly less shaken than before.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed...y'know, that big test tomorrow and all..." She shrugs, taking off her hat and carding her hands through her hair.

"Okay. Sleep w-well." He does that stupid warbly thing with his voice. For whatever reason, it's a lot more adorable than she remembers. She giggles sleepily.

"Carry me?"

"Christ, Nep, we haven't done that since we were little. Ya hafta weigh like two million pounds by now." He complains. Regardless, she jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sighs and holds her as he carries her to bed. He drops her onto the blankets, and, in a burst of confidence that Eridan thought to be solely from exhaustion, Nepeta pulls him down by his stupid blue scarf and presses a kiss to his stupid, perfect lips.

"Night, 'mpora." she mutters, falling asleep, leaving a mystified Eridan to leave her room and touch a finger to his lips, the kiss lingering for a few seconds more. He smiles, then heads to bed, putting the fortunes away in a drawer.


End file.
